Shift in The Balance
by EderNimrais
Summary: Duran is an ass, we all know this, but inside he is a person who is willing to help, even if he doesn't show it. In this case with Ryuryu, he doesn't have a choice on the matter.


It was midday and the crew of the fourth generation spirit vessel Duran was docked up in one of the seemingly endless islands on this godforsaken ocean. Duran had retreated himself to his room in the inn in the town to avoid the nonsense of his group. He threw his sword and staff on the chair and himself in the comfortable bed and began to drift in sleep.

"Finally…"

*Knock Knock*

"Dammit it all, it was too good to be try… What!?" Duran shouted at whoever was on the other side.

"Open the door Duran." A female voice said as Duran forced himself from the bed and walked sluggishly to the door.

"I swear if this something stupid-"

Duran opened the door and saw Ryuryu, probably the last person he would expect to see. Duran saw that she was wearing an oversized coat that covered her upper body and had a slight shade on her face of red. To Duran, she looked utterly ridicules

"And what, may I ask do you need?"

"Your help."

Duran thought he was hearing things. Never, and I mean never has Ryuryu ever asked for help with something. Generally the fortune-teller would do things herself or look into the future to know what she needed to do or other stuff like that.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I need your help." Ryuryu said and force her way into Duran's room without his consent. She picked up his sword and placed it on a nearby table and took a seat in the chair, his chair.

"Alright, since you forced this upon me, what is it you need?"

"Close the door." Ryuryu nearly ordered as Duran just wanting to get to sleep complied and closed his door.

"There, now tell me what's up."

"You probably noticed that I am wearing a coat that is-"

"Quit stalling and get to the point."

"Hmph… very well, a spell malfunctioned and… we have this as the result.

Ryuryu unzipped her oversized jacket and Duran saw was that her upper shirt was extremely tight from what appeared to be a size… or three growths in her bust to become a D cup. A part of his inner being was wanting to do something extremely stupid but he resisted the urge which most likely came from her father's genies. Ryuryu removed the rest of the coat and placed her hands underneath her newly formed chest.

"No…" Duran simply said and threw himself on the bed and let his blonde hair lay there with his stomach on the bed.

"Excuse you?"

"I said no, I don't even know why you decided to come to me for help anyway, Ellis is the best mage in our group."

Duran spoke true about his words. Although the boy inherited the skill of his mother and father who were both great users of magic, he was still not at the level of the High Elf yet. Ryuryu rose to her feet, grabbed Duran's wooden staff and hit him in the head with it.

"What the hell Ryuryu!"

"I had a vision that you are the only one that can help me with this problem, rise to your feet and assist me."

"What part of no don't you- " Again, Ryuryu hit him in the head with the staff. "OW, will you stop doing that!?" Duran yelled.

"Not until you help me with this problem." Ryuryu went in for another hit but Duran shifted his left eye and saw this coming.

"That's it!" Duran grabbed the staff, jumped the woman and Duran was on top of the teller.

"Oh my Duran, if you wanted to be my husband so badly-"

The door opened on the two adults who both looked and saw Winfield who had the biggest smile on his face. He then looked at Ryuryu and noticed her newest trait and it only made the situation for the two people worse.

"Oh… I knew Thoma was alive in you Duran."

"GET THE HELL OUT WINFIELD!" Duran shouted but the man would not move. Duran got up and said it again.

"Oh come now Duran, let me teach you how to wow-" Duran noticed that Ryuryu was covering herself up with a blanket even though she was fully clothed.

"Out… now…" Duran threatened and grabbed the staff Ryuryu was just beating him with and held it at the marksmen.

"Very well milord, have fun."

Winfield said but Duran zapped his hair as he was running out the room. The sound of a man running for his life put a smile on Duran's face who walked up to the door, closed it and locked it shut. Duran turned and saw Ryuryu was still covered up with a blanket.

"You know you can remove the blanket now." Duran said and sat next to her. She did not so Duran just said to hell with it and grabbed it and wrapped himself next to her with it. "Alright, what spell did you use?"

"Heal, I was trying to learn to use a dark version of it and you see the results."

"Then perhaps a regular version of the spell will work." Duran said and held his staff up and a small light came out and landed on Ryuryu.

"Nothing."

"Dang it, didn't you say that you saw the future of what we had to do too sure this?"

"I said you were in it, not how."

"We are going to be here for a while aren't we?"

* * *

The sun had long since set as the room was littered with books, magical tools, and just about everything but a kitchen sink was on the floor, including clothes. Both attendants of the room were on the bed breathing heavily while their bodies were covered with sweat.

"Did… it work?" Duran said between what breathes he could.

"No… Cure All… for an hour... by both of use… didn't work…"

"Come… on…" Duran took a sniff from his noise and concluded she stunk. "Ryuryu… shower…" Duran said as he fell off the bed in sheer exhaustion of casting for what seemed forever. "Ow…"

Ryuryu faired better but she was having a hard time staying on her feet as she got off the bed. She made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Duran continued to lay on the floor, too tired to move any part of his body. He began to drift to sleep when he felt a disturbance in the rooms.

"I'm telling you Ellis, they are doing it- OW!" Winfield yelled in pain from what could be considered a slap.

"That is enough from you, we will see for ourselves."

Ellis responded and knocked on the door Duran was in. Duran looked at the door and saw it was unlocked from what could be only be thought of as something hit the knob and unlocked it. Duran cursed his luck, not knowing how this could get any worse.

"Occupied… ow…"

Duran said the last part as the mother in Ellis almost broke the door down and saw the mess that room was, clothing everywhere but not his or Ryuryu's, books and everything else littered the floor. And at the bedside of it all was an exhausted Duran with his staff next to him. The two stepped in and Ellis helped Duran up to a chair.

"What happened?" Ellis said as her and Winfield heard water running in the bathroom.

"The worst… pain in the ass ever…" Duran said as Winfield walked over to the door. "Winfield you take one more step and I will kick you out myself!"

Duran said forcing his shaking body up and grabbed his staff. Winfield responded by running out the room again and slammed the door behind him. The spirit vessel fell back into his chair as Ellis looked over him.

"You seem to have exerted yourself with magic overuse."

"Tell me… something I don't know. That is the pain in the ass I'm talking about." Duran gave a smartass remark as another voice said something.

"Duran, my clothes won't fit." Ryuryu said from the other side of the bathroom as Ellis looked as Duran.

"Duran…" Ellis said as Duran couldn't even give a look with how tired he was.

"Is that Ellis on the other side, good." Ryuryu said as Ellis raised an eyebrow to hearing this. "Can you come back to the room with your staff please and a large white shirt please?"

"Wait, you two weren't-"

"No, can you please go." The teller told the Elf who walked out of the mess and left them alone.

"You can come out now."

"But I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Then use the towel, it should work."

Duran said and laid back on the chair and finally caught his breath. Ryuryu enter the room with a towel that appeared to be having a hard time keeping her top inside. If this was one generation back, Thoma would be having the time of his life but this is Duran and he was anything but his father. Ryuryu took a seat in the opposite chair of Duran and sighed.

"I think my fortune was wrong." Ryuryu said as Duran looked at her.

"First time for everything."

"My I ask you a question?"

"Shot."

"Do you think I look better like this or before?"

"Like it really matters to me, you're still the same person but with an added feature, nothing more." Duran said, not the type to care for physical perks.

"I see…" Ryuryu got up and stood in front of Duran. "Then, I have something for you." Ryuryu walked over to his side and leaned on the chair hand. "You have the honor of kissing me."

"Oh please, that is not an honor, it is a given with everything I have done for you."

"Fine, then I will start."

Ryuryu said grabbing his head and turned it to her face and kissed him. Duran was shocked by this action and did not know what to do. Duran noticed that Ryuryu's breast began to shrink, why Duran did not know but he just continued the kiss. They continued to kiss until they needed air.

"Look down." Duran said as Ryuryu looked and saw her chest was back to being small.

"Who would have thought…"

Ryuryu said and went into the bathroom to change back into her clothes. Duran got up and knew his work was finally done and went on the bed again. The female came out in her normal purple and black outfit and say Duran trying to go to sleep. She walked up to the bed and got on the other side.

"I hope you don't mind?"

"At this point, I have no energy to protest." Durna said and just laid there and relaxed. Ellis walked in to see the two sleeping in the same bed and decided to just let them rest. She went to find Winfield for leading on a fool's errand

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Some of the greatest ideas tend to be the most stupid and immature ones. In my opinion, this is one of them and it freaking works.


End file.
